Where Dreams Take Us
by Kikiume
Summary: When three American teenagers suddenly find theirselves lost in some woods,until they find a store, and find themselves in Feudal Japan. With dangerous surprises and twisting betrals, they must find out their past and what it could do to their future.
1. Trees, more trees, and a road

disclamer: don't own don't sue!!

WARNING: The writers of this fanfiction were high on sugar when this was written. This could result in jokes nobody gets, really lame jokes, and general Kikyo hating. You have been warned.

Kiki-ume Pov

"Are we there yet?" Amaya asked as she pushed her dark brown hair out of her hazel eyes.

"What do you think?" Kiki turned and glared at Amaya with big blue eyes, the wind blowing her blond hair into her eyes, too.

I sighed. It was 1:00 PM, and I could already tell it was going to be a long day. I was sweating already even though my blond/brown hair was up in a ponytail.My Mom wanted it out of my hazel eyes. She knows, though, that I'll take it down just before we get back from the trail. We all were wearing blue jean shorts and tantops.

As I was thinking, Kiki looked at me when we reached a fork in the trail and asked, "Uh... right or left, Kiki-ume?"

"Left," I said without thinking. I do that a lot. It still amazes me that Kiki can get lost when she and I had traveled this trail about a billion times. We were taking Amaya to a duck pond near here; she had never been there before.

"Kiki-ume? I think we're lost," said Kiki.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Kiki we're not..... Where'd this road come from? What happened to the trees?" I glared at Kiki. "I told you to turn right at the fork!"

Kiki glared back at me. "No you didn't! You said left!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

Amaya looked uncomfortable. "Actually, you did tell Kiki to turn left, Kiki-ume."

I glared at Amaya now. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

Amaya didn't answer my question. "Maybe we should follow this road until we find out where we are."

Kiki and I both nodded. All three of us started walked up the road. As it started to get dark, Kiki and I got nervous. "There's nothing there in the dark that isn't there in the light," Amaya said calmly.

"Little miss serious," I mumbled to myself. "She wouldn't be so calm if a spider landed on her head."

"Hmm?" Amaya asked, looking back at me.

"Oh, nothing!" I said with an innocent smile on my face.

"Right..." Kiki giggled. So I hit her with my elbow.

A few minutes later I noticed a building along the road. "Hey, if that's a store, we can use the phone to call my mom!" I practically skipped the rest of the way.

It turned out it was a store. It didn't have a sign out front, but there were displays in the windows. As we walked in, a man at the counter looked over his newspaper.

"Could we use your phone?" Kiki asked sweetly.

The man went back to his newspaper. "Only if ya buy somethin' first."

"That's hardly fair," Amaya mumbled.

Kiki reached into her pocket. "I'm broke," she said.

I tried my pockets. "Me, too."

We both turned to Amaya, who we KNEW had money. She was 16, had a car and a job, so she had money. Kiki and I were only 14, broke, and hated it. Amaya sighed helplessly. "Alright! Alright, I'll buy you guys something! Just nothing too expensive."

We grinned mischievously. "Of course not."

Kiki and I both ran to an isle filled with cheap jewelry as Amaya slowly followed. As I scanned the shelfs, something caught my eye. It was a ring, and it sure didn't look cheap. It didn't have a price tag, but the band was obviously silver. Surrounded by tiny purple rocks was the most beautiful piece of rock I have ever seen. I didn't know enough about rocks to tell what it was, but I liked it.

As I walked up to the counter and put down my ring, Kiki and Amaya both dropped something next to it. Kiki put down a necklace with a silver chain with black rocks on it. On the end was a small glass tube with a piece of rock just like mine in it. Amaya put down a silver arm band with a blue rock in the middle. Inside the center of the rock was the same rock Kiki and I had! Great minds think alike, I guess.

When the man at the counter folded his newpaper and looked at what we bought, he got a scary smile on his face. It really creeped me out.

Amaya looked at the stuff too, and sighed. "How much?" she asked. She sounded like she was afraid of the answer.

The old man leaned back in his chair and looked us all up and down. Then his smile got bigger. "I like ya, so... ten bucks."

Amaya blinked. "For all of it?! Really? Wow, thanks." She eagerly handed him the money.

"So can we use the phone now?" Kiki asked hopefully.

The old man picked up his paper again. "Sorry. Ain't got one."

I was about to explode. If Kiki hadn't been in front of me, I would have jumped over the counter. Right then and there. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do?! We don't know where home is, and even if we did, we couldn't walk back when it's this dark!" I screamed.

The man lowered his newspaper a little. "I got a room in the back ya'll can sleep in fer the night, but ya best be gone by mornin'."

"Thank you," Amaya said as she got our jewerlry and helped Kiki get me through the door at the back of the store.

As Kiki pushed me in ahead of her, she sighed. "At least you didn't get mad, Amaya. I don't think I could hold both of you back."

"Yeah, right," Amaya replied in a strained voice. I noticed her right eye was twitching.

"Uhh, Amaya, are you alright?" I asked.

"Me? twitch twitch I'm fine.twitch Why?" With that she slammed the door so hard the hinges rattled.

"Right..." Kiki said. If looks could kill, Kiki would be dead considering the look Amaya gave her.

"Uhh, didn't you bring some food in that backpack of yours, Amaya?" I asked, to spare Kiki a horrible death.

It seemed to bring Amaya back to reality. "Yeah, I think so." As she rummaged through her junk, she brought out some crackers, a few juice packs, and, oddly enough, a blanket. "You two take the blanket. I'm not cold."

You're never cold, I thought.

"So, what did you guys get?" Kiki asked. Amaya pull the jewerlry out of her pocket and give us each our own jewerlry that we chosen.

"You know, the silver's gotta be fake, since this stuff was so cheap." Amaya remarked.

Kiki and I ignored her. As I looked at the jewelry, I noticed a similarity. "Hey, all our jewelry matches, except mine has purple rocks-"

"Amethysts," Amaya interrupted.

"-and Kiki, yours has black rocks-"

"Obsidians."

"-and Amaya's has a blue rock."

"Aquamarine," Amaya corrected again.

"WHATEVER!" I yelled.

Kiki, seeing another fight, interrupted. "Let try 'em on!"

"Ok," Amaya and I said at the same time.

As I put my ring on, I felt a tug. It felt like something inside me was trying to come out.

Then I fell into darkness.

This is how our adventure began.......


	2. Oh, great, More weird looks

don'u own don'u sue?

Shippo

Inu Yasha and Kagome were fighting...AGAIN.

"I HAVE TO TAKE A TEST! THAT MEANS I HAVE TO GO HOME!"

"WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT, A SILLY PIECE OF PAPER OR THE JEWEL SHARDS?"

After a while, you learn to ignore them. I was just about to go back to sleep when I got a shiver down my back and my fur stood on end. Inu Yasha and Kagome must have sensed it too, because they stopped yelling at each other and looked at the well.

"Inu Yasha, I think I sense jewel shards in the well."

"Yeah, and I smell something...like a demon, or a few of them...I'm not sure."

Before anyone could say anything else, a big white ball of light (it was REALLY pretty!) shot out of the well. Kagome was thrown back, but Inu Yasha (of course) caught her. Sango and Miroku had their weapons out, but I was too busy watching the sparkly light to really notice. The light floated in the air for a minute, then broke into three pieces. The silver and black swirly one went into the forest, not far away it looked like. The blue and silver swirly one went the other way, over the mountains. The prettiest one, the purple and silver one, shot strait up in the air, and then started to fall back down. Miroku dropped his staff and ran to catch it. He caught it in his left hand and just stared at it for a while. Then it started to get bigger! And bigger! And BIGGER! It looked like it was getting heavier, too, because Miroku had to put his other hand underneath it. Then, in another flash of pretty purple light, this GIRL appeared in Miroku's arms.

Then he said something stupid like, "The gods must be rewarding me for my good deeds." Then Inu Yasha grabbed the girl and Sango slapped Miroku REALLY hard. He's gonna be feeling that tomorrow!

"Sango, I don't believe I deserved that. It was merely a theory," Miroku said as he picked up his staff.

Everybody sweatdropped. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. "Let's take her back to the village. I'll bet the old Hag'll know what to do with her."

Must...resist... Nope, can't resist. "Inu Yasha, that almost sounded smart. Are you feeling alright?"

That resulted in a chase, which resulted in a headache for me, which resulted in lots of "SIT"s, and then having to drag Inu Yasha back to the village, with me FAR away from him, of course.

Kiki-ume

I woke up to the sound of voices, and they were NOT Kiki's and Amaya's. When I didn't recognize them, I thought it was better if I didn't let them know I was awake.

"So who is she? She must be from your time, but how did she get through the well?" This voice sounds like a guy.....I'm in trouble!

"Why are you asking me? I've never seen her before." Maybe not...this sounds like a girl.

"Aye, ye said that, but her clothes must be from ye's time, Kagome." A old woman by the sound of it..and she speaks funny too.

"Lady Kaede, why was she a ball of pretty purple light?" A little kid,probably belongs to the girl who just talked a mintune ago.

"I'm not sure, Shippo. Miroku, have ye seen anything like this before?" Its that damn old woman again!Will she ever shut up?

"No, Lady Kaede. Are we sure she even human?" Is this the same guy?Sounds like he's smarter then the last one.

"I didn't sense a demonic aura from her." Maybe this is the kid's mom?Her voice sounds older then the last one, though.

"Are you sure, Sango? She smells like a demon." 'Smells'...Who in their right mind would smell someone? "Anyway, Why don't we just ask? It seems the little bitch is awake now."

"Inu Yasha..." It sounds like that young girl again. "SIT." BOOM What just fell?

They knew I was awake, so I sat up. Everyone stared at me like I was rising from the dead. I heard a muffled "told you so" from the guy in the crater with silver hair and...ears...on the TOP of his head. I wanted to touch them, but he looked pissed off already and I kinda wanted to keep my fingers. I wanted everyone to stop staring at me, so I said the first thing I thought of. "Name's Kiki-ume." I was kinda surprised when it came out in Japanese...I didn't even notice that the other people were speaking in Japanese and I understood them. Amaya was the only one who knew Japanese, and she didn't know much.

Thinking of Amaya jogged my memory. "Where're my friends?...And where the hell am I?"

Everybody's eyes widened, except the dude with the funky ears who was just stepping out of the crater. "What!?" I ask, looking back at everyone. "You never heard the 'h' word before?"

The guy with the funny robes, I think somebody called him Miroku, gave me a funny looking grin. "Of course we have, we simply didn't expect such language from a lady like yourself."

"I always say that when I get irritated." I pointed at the guy with the wierd ears, ear-guy I guess, and said, "He cussed, too."

"He ALWAYS cusses. Inu Yasha doesn't need a reason to," answered the furball on the schoolgirl's shoulder. I thought it was a bag or something. The bag, or kid, or whatever he was, ran out of the hut as the ear-guy...I mean, Inu Yasha, swiped at him with his...claws?

After the kid and ear-guy left, I turned back to the dude in the funny robes. "Ummm...who, and what, are you guys anyway?"

The robe-guy (he SAID he was a monk...didn't act like one, though. I don't know much about Japan, but I don't think monks usually asked girls to bear their children.) introduced everyone as soon as the kid (Shippo) and ear-guy (InuYasha) ran back in the hut. He explained that Inu Yasha and Shippo were demons, which I thought was a joke until I saw the kid throw blue fire at Inu Yasha and Inuyasha made light come out of his .....claws?

"Ok...so in this time, there are demons...got it. How did I get here though?"

"That's what we would like to know," said Sango. She explained about the lights to me, and I told everyone about the jewelry and my friends.

"May I have a look at the ring ye carry?" asked Lady Kaede. I tried to take it off, but it didn't work. It just started to glow everytime I tried to pull it off my finger. Lady Kaede looked at it closely. "The jewel in the center seems like a shard of the shikon jewel. But I don't know why ye and ye's friends were sent here."

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at me, again."Uh, right. What is a shikon jewel again?"

Sango explained about the Shikon No Tama, and Naraku. I kinda felt bad for asking when she started to talk about how Naraku had killed her little brother and then reserected him as a mindless zombie. "Don't cry," I said when her eyes started to fill up. She looked at me and smiled, then whiped her eyes.

"I'll be alright. Come, dinner is almost ready."


	3. The Meeting

Hi everybody! I'm terrible sorry I didn't talk to you in my last two chapters..! I want to thank people for reveiwing! I can't put their names on here because I had already prewriten this... Gomen-nasiI sorry

I don't own the Holy People...if I did...Inuyasha would be in something much tighter...smiles pervertedly

Kiki POV

When I woke up I had the WORST headache. And I was so dizzy it looked like everything was moving. ...But everything WAS moving. The ground was breaking under me! So I took a deep breath, and did the first thing I thought of.

"HELP, HELP!" Yep, that works everytime! There was only one problem. I didn't know where I was! Well, I couldn't just lay there and fall into nothingness, could I?That's when I found out what was making everything move.

"My prey as awoken. I will enjoy eating you,"yelled a deep voice that sound like it was hungry. I looked up, but all I could see was a huge shadow with really big claws. So, I did the smart thing and sceamed until I had a headache...again.

"Lay off her!"Yelled a voice that to me was very heroic. Well, anyone who saves me from something that is trying to eat me is very heroic to me! But then I saw the thing that made that huge roar earlier and kinda...fainted.

Then, there was light. At first I thought I was dead, but something or someone changed that idea.

"Wake up, Wench!" It sounded like the same guy that saved me! So I sat up very fast only to wince with a headrush.

"Man, pain is cruel," I said. When I looked around, I noticed there were PEOPLE in the room, and they were all staring at me. As a blush got to my cheeks, I started stuttering."M-M-My n-name is K-Kiki."Could they understand that? Only Amaya and Kiki-ume can understand me, and most of the time I can't even understand myself!

The guy that saved me sat down in front of me, and I finally got a good look at him. He was kinda cute. Of course, I started blushing as soon as I thought about this, and then he gave me this funny look and asked me what was wrong.

"Uh...Nothing!" I said cheerfully. Like he believed that.

"My name is Kouga," he said proudly.

He had his hair up in a ponytail, which was weird enough, but then I noticed his clothes. It looked like he was wearing armor and a fur...skirt? It even had a tail on it...that was MOVING. Not only was he a really bad drag queen, he had a TAIL, too. Just great. Kouga leaned closer and started to sniff me- yep, sniff. So I leaned back and my hand touched something soft, and as I was thinking about what it could be, it moved. That's when everything sorta hit me all at once. Kouga had a tail; the 2 other guys in the room-er, cave- had tails; and now I had a tail.

"I HAVE A TAIL?" I shouted as my eyes got about 3 times bigger. Kouga fell backwards and glared at me. The other guys looked scared and stared at me like I was crazy. Kouga waved his hand at the other two guys and they left REALLY fast. So I was alone, in a room with the hottest guy I have ever seen. I probably would have enjoyed that a whole lot more if I wasn't freaking out.

"Why do I have a tail?" I asked Kouga, like he would know the answer to everything.

He just looked at me and said, "Your a wolf demon. Most of us have tails."

"I AM NOT A DEMON! I AM A HUMAN! SEE, I HAVE NICE, NORMAL, HUMAN...ears..." My ears were pointy. They were not nice, normal, or human.

Kouga looked at me strangely, again. "Are you trying to tell me you were HUMAN before I found you?"

"Yes! Exactly! When I went for a hike this morning, I was human. The last thing I remember is finding that store with Kiki-ume and Amaya." I looked around the cave. "Where are Kiki-ume and Amaya?"

"I only found you in the forest. Unless that bear demon was one of your friends...?"

"Uh, no. At least, I-I hope not." I looked at my tail again. "But how did I become a demon?"

"Hmph. How would I know?" He started to look me up and down when he saw my necklace. He reached out and grabbed it. "Where did YOU get a Shikon shard?"

I just stared at him. "A what?"

Kouga looked at me like I was an idiot. "This," he said as he tugged at my necklace and pointed at the piece of rock in the glass tube on the very end of my necklace.

"Oh, that. It was part of the necklace. Kiki-ume had one like it in her ring, and Amaya had one in her armlet."

His eyes got wide. "Your friends have more of these shards?"

"I guess. What do the shards do, though?" I asked.

"They can be very powerful, but only if you know how to use them," he said, smirking at me. "Which means YOU won't be needing this. So, if you give me that necklace, I'll let you leave here without any trouble."

He didn't seem like the kind of guy to make empty threats. "Uhh, ok..." I tried to pull the necklace off, but every time I did, it just started to glow. It wouldn't come off!

Kouga sighed. "Here, let me." As he started tugging on it, he was blown back by a black lighting bolt. Then he growled at me. "Wench! What did you do that for?"

"I-I didn't do it! It must have been the necklace!" I said, trying to calm him down.

He glared at me some more, and then he...smiled. Like he just thought of something really smart. "I know what to do with you. I'll take you to my mate. She'll know how to get that necklace off you! She IS a priestess." A priestess? I know I'm a demon, but I don't think I'm evil or anything!

I started to follow the hottie- Kouga...KOUGA- he turned around and said, "I know a faster way."

Suddenly he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

He just smirked and said, "Are you REALLY sure you want me to do that?"

As soon as he said that, I knew something was wrong. I looked down and saw...trees...lots of trees...REALLY far down.

"So do you want me to let go?" he asked innocently.

Without even thinking about it, I threw my arms around his neck and screamed, "NO! Don't let me go! Do NOT let me go!"

Then I saw him smile and mumble something like, "Women, they just can't get enough of me..."

Why I otta...SMACK "YOU PERVERT!"

Big mistake. He started growling at me again, and said, "Do that again and I WILL let go, Wench! Is that what you want?"

I squeezed his neck tighter. "NO! Don't let me fall!"

Kiki-ume POV

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" I sceamed to no one. I was looking at my... well, let's just say new reflection.

My hair was a light purple-ish color, I had dark purple ears on THE TOP OF MY HEAD,and my eyes were lavender with sliver dots in them. I had a sliver,swirled, purple cat tail coming out of my butt... and to top it all off , MY FRIENDS ARE MISSING!

As I was growling at the image(which I learned how to do a day ago), my nose started getting a stranger's scent. ( That's something else new, a good sence of smell!) My thoughts went straight towards my new friends, and I wanted to protect them. So, I ran to the hag's hut and brust through the front door.

" Something is coming! And it smells like a demon, no...wait," I paused and snifed again, catching something else. " Two demons!"

As soon as I said that, everyone was out the door and following the scent. It took me awhile to catch up, but when I got to them, they were rolling there eyes and sitting on some rocks. Miroku must how noticed me standing there, because he turned to me and said, " It's Koga."

I gave him the ," Who?" face, and he continued what he was saying," Koga thinks Kagome is his mate and trys to take her away. Inuyasha gets mad because of it."

" Ohhh... That makes a buch of sence." I scarasticly said. Next thing I hear is "SIT!" and Inuyasha falling to the ground. I make my way over to the crater, and see two ...um... wolf? demons. One was a girl, one was a guy. The girl demon was werid. Everything about her was black and sliver. Her hair was all black and her eyes were sliver. She had a tail like mine, but more of a dog's tail,with the same sliver swirls, only no purple, just black.

The guy was all brown and kinda gay, in my opinon. Miroku said his name was Koga, which was right, because Kagome yelled out," What do you want, Koga!"

Koga smirked, and pushed the girl demon forward. " I need you to take this poor wolf demon's shard, my mate. She doesn't know what to do with it." At the word, ' mate', Inuyasha started growling so loud that it echoed in the forest. I thought it was freakin' hilarious, and started laughing my head off.

Everyone stared at me like I was loseing my mind. Then I heared Koga say, " Who is this? A worthless cat demon?"

I responed, very pissed off, " First of all, the name's Kiki-ume. Second of all, I am not a worthless cat demon. Third of all.." I never got to finish my sentence, 'cause I was tackled by the girl demon in a hug. " Ume! Ume Elisay! It's me! Kiki Godsume!" She sceamed in my poor ears, leaving me with my head spinning.

I stood up and squiled, with her joining me. We would have done it a long time, if Inuyasha didn't yelled ," SHUT UP!"

We stopped and looked around like we just realised they were all there. " You know her?" Shippo asked me.

" Yeah! This is one of my friends I was telling you guys about!" I sceamed out, hugging Kiki.

**After Introductions and Hits to the Monk...**

Koga just lefted and said he will come back to check on Kiki. I know he likes her!.

Before that, Kiki and I were catching up on old times. She told me how she woke up in the forest, and I told her about me wakeing up in the hag's hut. But then I asked her about Amaya and she said she didn't know what or where she was. Sango told us will look in the morning, but I knew it was going to take us awhile to find her.

I was laying on the roof of the hut, looking at the stars, when Kiki hopped on there with me and sat beside me.

" Do you think we will ever find Amaya?" She asked me.

The question lingered in my mind, but I finial spit out ," Yep."

I heared her sigh and lay beside me.

We were going to find Amaya... If it was the last thing we do...


	4. There's Amaya

Disclamer: Rumiko Takahashi is the creater of Inuyasha. That means we do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Kiki-ume: No! I own Inuyasha! And Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango..and surprisingly Fluffy and... Kikyo(aka: Evil B#1)..

Amaya: Umm, those are plastic dolls, Ume...

Kiki-ume:blinks...I knew that...really... I did... hugs Inu plushie tighter

Amaya and Kiki: Riiiiight...

WARNING:This chapter includes Amaya's POV. Amaya tends to ramble, especially in her head, which is why this chapter is so long. Amaya also uses big, confusing words and not enough jokes. Amaya is way too serious, but we love her anyway.

Amaya's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dim room. At first, I assumed I was still in the storeroom, but upon closer inspection, I realized I was greatly mistaken. I was lying on a bed of sorts, with a thin sheet pulled over me. There was only one small window in the room, and I watched as the fading light grew more faint. The only other light I had came from a few candles against one wall which casted flickering shadows into each corner.

"Where am I?" I asked myself aloud.

"In Naraku's Castle," said a woman's voice.

Startled, I whipped my head in the direction I heard the voice form. Out of the shadowy stepped the owner of that voice. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun with two white feathers adorning it. She wore a white kimono decorated with flowers, and held in her hand was a fan that matched it. Long blue earrings were set in her...pointed ears! And in this light, her eyes almost looked red.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up," said the woman as she set down a small pitcher of water. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was, and gulped the water down as the woman watched me with obvious disgust.

"Who are you?" I asked when I had finished.

"My name is Kagura. I am a...servant of Naraku's," she said with a hint of loathing in her voice.

"How did I come to be in Naraku's castle? And who is Naraku?" I asked when it seemed whe wouldn't say anything more.

"Lord Naraku said that he found you on a riverbank and brought you back here." Kagura looked me up and down, disdain evident on her face, as though she didn't think I had been worth saving. She smirked and said, "Perhaps he has a soft spot for helpless, dumb animals." With that she left the room and closed the door behind her.

'Dumb animal?' I thought to myself. 'Just who does she think she is? I outta take her pretty little obi and turn it into a pretty little noose...' I sighed as I realized that would probably just make my situation worse. I had no idea where I was, how I got here, or where my friends were. To make matters worse, I had no idea if I could trust my rescuers or not.

I started to run my hand through my hair, something I tend to do when I'm worried. I say I "started to" because something soft, furry, and apparently attatched to my head stopped my hand. I think it was, at one time or another, my ear.

As I pulled my hand away, I noticed another change. My fingernails had become claws; they were longer, stronger, and much sharper than before. Also, between two of my fingers was a strand of hair. It couldn't be my hair, though. The strand was dark blue, whereas my hair was dark brown...wasn't it? I frantically grabbed some of my long hair and held it in front of my eyes. Even in the dim light of the candles, I could tell my hair was now a rather lovely shade of dark blue.

"What is happening to me?" I asked myself a I discovered my newest changes. I was starting to get hysterical, I'll admit. I had always tried to keep myself open to change, but this was a bit much for my logical mind to comprehend. I completely panicked when I heard slow, deliberate footsteps coming down the hall.

'You are being paranoid, Amaya,' I thought to myself. 'It is not some monster coming to eat you or anything like that.'

The footsteps halted in front of my room, and I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said automatically.

The door opened wide and a atal man with long, black hair stepped inside. He was dressed in a rich silk kimono, and he seemed to exude power and authority. I could already tell that he was the sort of person that ALWAYS got what he wanted, no matter who he had to pay off or knock off to get it. He was intimidating and more than a little frightening, but for some reason, I was drawn to him.

"May I sit with you?" he asked politely.

"Of course. I mean, this is your castle, right?" I managed to stutter out uncertainly.

He closed the door and sat in front of me. The grin he gave me was meant to be reassuring, but something in his eyes made it look almost sinister. I shook off the thought; it was just my vivid imagination agian. This man had saved me; if he wanted to kill me, he could have left me where he found me and saved himself some trouble.

"Yes. I am Lord Naraku. But I do not yet know who you are," he said with a questioning look.

"I suppose my rescuer should know my name, huh?" I joked, trying to lessen the irrational fear I felt in front of him. When he didn't respond, didn't even smile, I only became more anxious. "My name is Amaya," I said quietly.

He must have sensed my unease. "Amaya? That is a beautiful name."

That earned a little smile out of me. I always feel better after a compliment. "Oh, um, thank you. And thank you for saving me. Kagura told me you found me."

"I could not leave a beautiful young fox demon lying, unconscious, on the riverbank," he said with a smile of his own.

'A fox demon? Is that what I have become?' I was so busy thinking about being a demon that his compliment when unnoticed.

"Are you a demon...too?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure if I would be insulting him or not.

He just smirked and chuckled. "Yes, sweet Amaya."

I could hear Kagura huff beside me, and as I turned to see what she was doing, Lord Naraku took my hands and pulled me up off the floor.

"Amaya, I have some very bad news to tell you," he whispered softly, getting my attention away from Kargura.

"What kind of bad news?" I asked slowly, pulling my hands back. I took a few steps back. He got an evil look in his eyes, but it was instantly replaced by one of sorrow.

"Do you know the two other girls that appeared out of nowhere, Kiki-ume Elisay and Kiki Godsume?" At the sound of their names, my breath quickened and I could feel a terrible pain in my heart. Something had happened to them; I could feel it.

Lord Naraku must have noticed because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I could smell violets on him. I started to pull away, but his next words paralyzed me.

"They are dead."

"NOOOO!" I clung to his robe as I buried my face in his strong chest. He just patted my back and ran his handover my hair. "Why? WHY!" I sceamed out loud, not caring where I was, or who was with me. It took about 10 minutes for me to calm down and stop crying. I looked up at Naraku and choked out, "Who?...How?"

He must have understood my short message because he said, "InuYasha." I just looked at him blankly. That's when Naraku smiled and answered my questions.

"InuYasha is a half demon with great power. He has many servants, among them a miko, a monk, a slayer, and a pour baby fox demon. Together, they rampage the country side, stealing from and killing poor humans and demons. They found your friends and killed them, considering them dangerous." He paused for a second or two and looked at Kagura, who nodded and walked out. After Kagura shut the door, he turned back to me. "Then he realised thatyour friendshad great power in their jewelry, and only they could use it. He found a way to bring them back to life as demons. Kiki-ume is now a purple cat demon able to control fire and air. Kiki is a black wolf demon able to control fire and darkness." He sighed and looked down. "They are coming after you, to kill you and take your armlet."

On reflex, my hand went to my right arm, where I was wearing my armlet. "I am sorry, Amaya. Really, I am." Naraku said.

"It's not your fault..." I whispered, still trying to take in everything. After going through the story again, something confused me. "Naraku?" I asked.

"Yes?" Kagura opened the door and handed a small box to Naraku, who set it on the floor.

"If this...InuYasha wants the power in my armlet, why would he kill me if I'm already a demon?" I asked uncertainly.

Naraku smiled at me. "Because InuYasha does not yet know that you are a demon. When InuYasha turned your friends into demons, he changed their memories, too, so that they would be loyal to him. I knew that he would do the same to you if he had the chance, and a human would be no match for a half-demon. I changed you into a demon, but I did not alter your memories."

"Thank you..." I said, touched by how much a stranger would care about me.

He smirked and was about to walk out when he said over his shoulder, "In the box is a fighter's kimono and armor. When you are finished dressing, a girl in white will show you to me." I nodded.

"I understand," I said, grabbing the box and waiting for him to walk out.

As I was getting dressed, I felt such intense anger flood my mind that I couldn't see straight. InuYasha... I would kill him. No...I would make him suffer, the way my friends must have suffered. And perhaps Lord Naraku would help me. If this guy was as powerful as Lord Naraku said, I would need all the help I could get.

I pulled my hair into a low ponytail, braided it, and let it hangover my left shoulder. When I was finished with the armor, I realised there was somethinglying next tothe box. I bent down, picked it up, and gasped. It was a staff, with a sword on the top! I grabbed it and swung it everywhere! I was so reckless that I almost cut myself as I wasswinging the staff all around. I stopped my child's play and got serious again. As I got finished fixing the armor so that it was comfortable, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

A dead, lifeless voice answered back, "Lord Naraku wishs to see you."

I sighed and nodded, walking towards the door. I opened it and saw a young girl in white, just like Naraku said. She was pale, and everything about her was white. Her clothes were white, her hair was white, and even her eyes were white. I mean, I like white and all, but that's taking it a little too far. Without a word said, sheturneddown the halland coldly said, "Follow me." It took us about 15 minutes, going through some dark hallways and tight passages, until we reached Naraku. He was sitting in the garden outside, just staring at a little round mirror. "Lord Naraku? The girl is here." The girl said without any emotion in her voice. It was kinda creepy.

"Good. Come here, Amaya, and see the killer of your friends."

As fast as lightning, I was beside Naraku, looking into the mirror. Inside was the scariest image imaginable.

My two best friends, Ume and Kiki, were slaughtering villagers without any hesitation. Theireyes were red, and blood was dripping from their mouths. They gave out a monsterous cry, and behind them was a man with a huge sword. The man had an evil look in his red eyes as he laughed at the scene. Hehad sliver hair and was wearing a red kimono. I saw that beside him, on his right and left, were some people. A man with a staff, the monk; a woman with a bow and arrows, the miko; another woman with a gaint bommerang, the slayer; and a crying child with a fluffy tail, the baby fox demon. Naraku pointed to the man with the sword, who was smiling and laughing at my friends' pain.

I assumed that man to be InuYasha.


	5. Please Help me, From Author

Attention my fellow readers and writers!

We need ideas for this story soooo badly... Can you please put any ideas you have ina review? Please? No idea is too crazy, too stupid, or too dull. Just send your thoughts and in the next chapter, we will thank you whole-heartedly!

Thank you so much,

UmeElisay


End file.
